Wallflower Maid
by KiyomiShizuru
Summary: Kiyomi Shizuru makes a deadly mistake in letting herself being dragged ot the host club. Now after knocking down an expensive vase much to the sympathy of Haruhi she is now the clubs part time maid in order to pay off the debt.


As the bells chime signalling the end of the school day the daily routine comes to an end. The masses of students in their yellow dresses and Blue blazers rush past. A select few make their way to the various clubs that the elite private school Ouran Academy has to offer.

In the highschool building many girls seem to make their way to the same place. A seemingly abandoned music room with a plaque hanging just above the door to the side stating it as music room 3.

"Come on Shizuru-san, I promise you'll love it." An obviously over excited female squeals. The owner of the voice is wearing the mandatory yellow frilly dress donned with black shoes to match.

"B..b…bu…but.. er… Mikazawa-san, do we have to? I be really getting back home." A much softer voice stutters obviously anxious.

"Shizuru-san, you should be honoured enough that you are spending time with me as well as me letting you join a club with me. Now come on or I won't be helping you with your school work. And if you don't want to be improving your grades fine but…" the speaker having short black hair with soft curls decorating her fine features.

"H..h..hai… Mikazawa-san. Sorry." Shizuru-san stutters looking down towards her feet. Her long brown hair pulled back into an elegant braid resting over her shoulder.

"Good girl now come on" the ebony haired beauty orders her seemingly childish attitude now gone.

As Mikazawa-san pushes the door open to the third music room, a blinding light resonates from within. As the smell of fresh rose's drifts out and a flutter of rose petals drift slowly in the air seemingly feather like.

"Welcome Ladies." Many silk like voices drift out as the light fades revealing seven good looking boys. One sat down in a throne with a regal posture, golden hair and blue eyes. While the other six stand around either side or behind the throne. The one in the throne removes his leg from its place over the other and stands gracefully up.

"Good afternoon ladies, what brings you here to our wonderful host club?" The blonde leader says bending gracefully to one knee and taking Mikazawa's hand and placing a kiss on it before bringing out a beautiful red rose. Shizuru-san is seemingly trying to disappear from the room appearing to feel uncomfortable and hiding behind her female companion.

"And what would your name's be fair princesses?" He asks in a bold exuberant manner

The taller of the two clears her throat. "My name is Yuzura Mikazawa heir to the Mikazawa multimillion shipping company, it's good to see you Tamaki. And behind me is Kiyomi Shizuru." She states the last part rather blandly.

"Shizuru-san stop hiding I brought you here for a reason and you should be grateful to be seen with me never mind me funding this visit." She scolds the younger girl.

"Why don't you take a seat ladies after all it is a very exclusive crowd this afternoon." Tamaki says his blue eyes shimmering

"That would be lovely thank you." Yuzura replies making her way over to one of the gold trimmed couches

Kiyomi follows close behind but remains standing holding both girls bags, not taking her gaze from the floor.

"Shizuru-san, sit." Yuzura firmly addresses the timid girl as Tamaki took a seat on the opposite couch.

"May I get you drink ladies?" A polite voice asked to the side of Kiyomi

Looking up was a short haired boy well at least he seemed to be a boy but his eyes were soft and warm, which caused a puzzled expression to cross Kiyomi's face.

"Yes please Haruhi, I will have a tea if you don't mind hold the sugar. Shizuru-san will have the same won't you?" Yuzura said and got a nod in reply.

"No she won't." One of the red headed twins said

"She doesn't like tea." The other said as they both draped their arms around the first year who squeaked in response.

"Oh, and how would you know?" Yuzura questioned haughtily

"Easy she's in our class and…" Hikaru said or was it Karou

"Doesn't talk very much…" The other said finishing the sentence

"But we overheard her…"

"More like eavesdropped" Haruhi interjected while pouring out Yuzura's tea

"Talking to a few of the girls in our class."

"She told them that she doesn't drink it." The twins finally ended their conversation.

"Oh is that so?" She said taking a sip of her tea. "You should have told me anyway you silly girl."

The girl subject to the conversation just lowered her head and kept looking steadily into her lap.

"Sorry, Mikazawa-san." She spoke softly doing her best not to stutter.

"Hiya Kiyo-chan, I'm Hunny and this is Usa-chan my bunny. That's Takashi over there but everyone calls him Mori Do you like cake?"

"H.. Hai. It's nice to meet you Hunny-san, Mori-san and Usa-chan." Kiyomi atood up to bow to them put a hand was roughly placed on her shoulder.

"Shizuru-san, sit down now." Yuzura said firmly

"Ah Miss Yuzura I do believe you have requested me for today, please do follow me Princess we can spend some alone time together. I would most certainly enjoy marvling at your beauty." Tamaki said offering his hand causing Yuzura to blush.

"Oh my, of course Tamaki I would be honoured." and with that she followed him to a secluded corner of the room.

"Why do you hang around with her if she is like that to you?" Haruhi asks taking a seat next to Kiyomi on the couch

"Yeah, Usa-chan doesn't like her. Me and Takashi don't like her very much either."

"She's not that bad, she treats me very nicely, her Uncle told her to keep me company." Kiyomi says quietly

"What do your parent's do then? What buisness do they own? Do they even own any?"

"My family does but..."

"The Shizuru buisness corp specialising in Newspaper publishing is going through some difficulties and is almost bankrupt. So the Mikazawa shipping industry has decided to fund the Shizuru corp in order for it to stay out of bankrupcy. It may also have something to do with Miss Shizuru's mother re-marrying to the Mikazawa businessman Jun Mikazawa who is Miss Yuzura's Uncle. Isn't that right Shizuru-san?" A boy with black hair says pushing his glasses up with his finger.

"S..S...Sor...sorrry I re.. really must... be going now... sorry for my intrustion." Kiyomi quickly stands up and goes to run out of the room but slips on a bannana peel which the twins didn't bother to put into the trash. Knocking into a pedestal displaying a very expensive vase. Kiyomi only had time to open her mouth and reach out her hand before the vase hit the floor.

Immediatly the twins were either side of her. "Oh now look what you did." the one on the left said "That vase was imported all the way from Italy it cost 5million Yen." The one on the right said.

"Oh no... I... I... *hic* I'm *hic* so sorry... I will pay... you back for it?" Kiyomi hiccup in obvious fright

"How, if what Kyoya said is true then you can't afford it."

"Kiyomi Shizuru! What have you done? You inconsiderate klutz after I treat you like this you repay me by adding debt to my family name how dare you." Yuzura obviously seething with anger

"Miss Mikazawa, it's not technically her fault. If someone learned to put their trash in the can it wouldn't have happened." Haruhi states plainly folding his arms over his chest.

"Be quiet Fujioka you vile commoner. Wait until your mother hears about this she will be so angry as for Uncle, I wouldn't be surprised if he disowned you." Her anger getting the better of her. At calling Haruhi a vile commoner an awkward silence settles over the room.

"Miss Mikazawa I would be honored if you were not to return to the club again. We offer entertainment for only the finest of Ladies and calling my daughter a vile commoner is something which I will not stand for. Please leave immeadatly or I can have the schools private security to remove you." Tamaki said in a polite voice but expressing his irritation at his beloved little girl being called vile. _How dare she insult my Haruhi, she is a beautiful little girl or not so little as the case may be. _

_"_So be it. You do realise that you are going to loose a significant amount of funds without my visits to the club." Yuzura flounces off in anger

"Now then what do we do with the little mouse?" One of the twins purred in Kiyomi's ear causing her to jump slightly.

"Well you're going to have to find some way to pay off your debt. And seeing as your family do not retain those kind of funds currently we will have to work something else out." Kyoya says not looking up from his black notebook.

"Give the poor girl a break, it isn't her fault. If Hikaru and Karou learned that trash cans are there for a reason this whole situation would have been avoided." Haruhi say's obviously getting irked

"Haruhi, she should have looked where she was walking. Also continue this insanity and your debt will increase 3 fold." Kyoya dully states

"Fine. Shizuru-san, just to let you know. These guys are a bunch of hard-headed and heartless idiots." and with that Haruhi walked off to make commoners coffee

Kiyomi who is still sat on the marbled floor in shock looks up with brown eyes watering.

"We know." Two voices chimed

"What do you propose Hikaru Karou?"

"We all know the host club attracts Ladies..." The one who has a slightly more mischievous look in his eye says

"Well Ladies feel comfortable around other Ladies..." the one with the softer voice continues

"Get to the point." a rather bored sounding Kyoya interrupts

"Fine. What if the little mouse..."

"Became the clubs maid..."

"And also worked part time to attract boy's to the club."

"Hm, well I suppose it could work. That could also make up for the losses we will experience from not having Mikazawa visit too."

"Then its settled. Starting from today Kiyomi Shizuru you are now the clubs Maid and part-time host." Tamaki almost dances with glee.

"Hahahaha!" A loud cackling laughter echos around the room as a platform rises from the floor. To show a brown-haired girl with a large pink bow in her hair on top of the podium wearing the customary yellow ouran girls uniform.

"What now Renge?" the twins chime in together.

By this time Kiyomi is standing among the shattered remains of the vase with a bewildered expression on her face. _Just what the hell is going on?_

"It is revealed we have a new member. And so the new member must have a type. Hm now then, she can't be the natural since Haruhi is, and there is no way that she is a cool little devil naughty Princly or wild type. And she can't be a Lolita either since Hunny has that covered." the now named Renge exclaims rather loudly

"Hmm well there isn't a type for her on Uki-Doki but she is kinda cute, and I reckon she can get a few requests." Renge ponders aloud.

"I have just had the greatest idea. Our new princess will be..."

"Shut it Suoh that's my job. Our newest host will be the Cute type!" Renge announces

"Seems fitting, although she is a little mousey for a host."

"Don't be mean to Kiyo-chan. Me, Usa-chan and Takashi like Kiyo-chan isnt that right Takashi?"

"Yeah" A tall senior who had remained un-noticed for the majority of the events spoke.

"Do you even realise that Shizuru-san probably doesn't even know who we are?" Haruhi came out with a tray full of the steaming cups.

"True. After all this is her first visit to the host club. And according to my records she is more of a wall flower when it comes to socializing." Kyoya says standing up.

"Em... Excuse me... May I leave? Its..."

"Fine. Roll call everybody!" Tamaki announces gathering everyone in an orderly line

"First of I am your Prince type and Leader of this club. My name is Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki announces exuberant as ever.

"I am Kyoya Ootori." Kyoya simply states seemingly un-interested. "He's our cool type." Tamaki inputs

"We're Hikaru and Karou, we're twins and the little devil type." The two red heads purr in each of Kiyomi's ears

"Hi i'm Hunny and this is my bunny Usa-chan! I'm the boy Lolita type."

Then the now named Hunny climbs up onto the quiet boy "This is Takashi but everyone call's him Mori. We're both seniors."

At the last part Kiyomi's jaw drops open. Hunny is a senior? He's 18 isn't he? He looks 8. You can practically hear Kiyomi's confusion just from her expression.

"My name is Haruhi Fujioka, it seems like you and I are in the same boat. Just a warning this place is a mad house." Haruhi smiles confusion flits across Kiyomi's eyes.

_Is he a girl or a boy? His eye's say girl but being a host says he is a boy? But his friendly attitude says girl. _Kiyomi thoughts echo around in her head.

"Well since everyone has gone home its time to clean up. Kiyomi since you are now the host clubs maid you can start by clearing up the mess you made and washing out all the cups and plates." Kyoya sighs seeming rather exasperated.

"Tamaki you do know that this is a risky strategy and could be detrimental to the club."

"Nonsense Kyoya, just imagine it we could gain even more custom this way. Also my Haruhi will finally have a female companion to talk to. Just imagine it" *Cue Tamaki imagining wild fantasies of both girls running through fields of flowers in flowing dresses.*

* * *

Kiyomi:

Okay so let me know what you think please this is my first time writing an ouran fic but I have watched the entire series a few times over seeing as I got the box set for my birthday :3

Anyway what do you think of the Cute type? I know you don't really see much of her charcter at the moment but I promise the best is yet to come.

I don't own Ouran (believe me I wish I did own such genious) the only thing I own is my OC and the plot.

Well until next time. Kyoya you do know that you don't have to note all this down.

Kyoya: I know. But I believe it may be in the clubs best interest if we try and know what the author may have in store for us.

Kiyomi: Okay have fun. (In a sarcastic tone)


End file.
